


All Better

by MusicalLuna



Series: Superdads [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Band-Aids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kissing It Better, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, superdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Steve got a few boo-boos on their mission today, but Peter's going to make him all better with the help of some Avengers Band-Aids.





	All Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoozingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snoozingcat).



> snoozingcat asked:  
> crappy day prompt: i've been sick for the past week, so... a little stevetony where they use avengers-themed bandaids for some reason? thanks for doing these!  
> \--  
> aw sick no :( 
> 
> you’re welcome! i hope it helps a little

“Dad got hurt?” Peter says, big brown eyes wide with concern.

“Yeah, buddy,” Tony says, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “He got scraped up pretty good today. He’s okay though, he just needs some Band-Aids. Do you wanna help him out?”

“Yeah!” Peter exclaims, face brightening with excitement. “I have some that will make him feel better!”

Tony smiles. “Why don’t you go get them?”

Peter’s off like a shot before he can suggest anything else.

Tony heads over to the couch, where Steve is sitting inspecting the series of mild scrapes decorating his arms. He looks up at Tony’s approach and smiles. “Hey.”

“Back at you,” Tony replies and bends down to get a kiss. “Told Pete you got a little roughed up.”

Steve sighs. “It’s really not bad.”

“Well, he’ll feel even  _less_  bad after he fixes you up.”

Tiny feet come pounding out from the bedroom.

“Speak of the devil.”

Steve raises his eyebrows, but his expression melts into a smile when Peter leaps onto the cushion between them, the first aid kit from his bathroom clutched in one hand. “Daddy!”

“Pete!” Steve echoes and wraps him up in his arms, kissing Peter’s face and neck until he’s giggling wildly. “What did you bring me?” he asks.

“Band-Aids!” Peter squeaks enthusiastically, and since they don’t seem inclined to let go of one another, Tony does them the favor of opening up the kit and getting out the box of Band-Aids. They’re Avengers themed. Tony hides his grin behind his fist.

“I’m going to make you feel all better, Daddy,” Peter says seriously.

“Thank you,” Steve tells him.

Peter wriggles back in his grip enough that he can get a good look at Steve, and when he spots one of the scrapes, he reaches for a Band-Aid. Tony has helpfully extracted it from the wrapping and Peter clutches it carefully. He bends forward and plants a big kiss on the first scrape. Then, with all the concentration he can muster, he puts the Band-Aid over it.

Tony’s heart bursts in his chest.

“Daddy, what did you  _do_ ,” Peter asks after he kisses and applies the Band-Aid to the fourth scrape. It’s a Falcon one.

“I fell down a  _lot_ ,” Steve says.

Peter gives him a very exasperated look. “You should be more careful, Daddy.”

“That’s what I told him,” Tony says and bites down on a grin at the wry look Steve shoots him over Peter’s head.

Five minutes later, Peter kisses the last scrape and sticks a Thor Band-Aid over it triumphantly. “There, Daddy. All better!”

“You’re right,” Steve says, smiling warmly, “I feel  _much_  better.”

Tony pulls up the back of Peter’s shirt and blows a raspberry in the middle of his spine. Peter shrieks with laughter. “See, told you he was okay, Squirt.”

“But now he’s  _more_  okay.”

“Thanks to you,” Steve says and kisses his nose. He’s got cartoon pictures of the Avengers scattered across both arms and Tony can honestly say he’s never looked better.


End file.
